


Take A Break

by artgirl130



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artgirl130/pseuds/artgirl130
Summary: Greg Lestrade x Gender Neutral ReaderGreg convinces the reader to take a break from work so that he can ask them something important.
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Take A Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> I know that it's only short but let me know what you think.  
> Also posting this on my Tumblr (same name).

“Babe, come to bed.” Greg whined.  
“One minute sweetheart, I’ve just got to finish this paragraph.” (Y/N) smiled, pressing the keys on their laptop as quickly as they could, desperate to cuddle with their gorgeous detective. Greg crept up behind (Y/N), arms sneaking around their waist as the silver-haired man dropped a kiss to their shoulder. “You’ve been working all day. Take a break. For me?”

(Y/N) tilted their head to catch Greg’s lips in a soft kiss. “I’ve got like a sentence left then I promise that I will be all yours.” (Y/N) smiled softly at him. Lestrade let out a frustrated groan before scooping (Y/N) up and out of their seat, throwing them down onto the mountain of blankets on their bed. (Y/N) giggled as they landed onto the mattress, “You’re such a dork.” They laughed, cosying up to him, basking in his warmth.  
“I missed this.” He sighed, pressing a kiss to the top of their head.  
“Me too.” (Y/N) sighed. Work had swamped them both for weeks, not giving them two minutes together what with (Y/N)’s big presentation coming up and Greg working overtime with Sherlock on the Moriarty case, but they finally got a moment to themselves. They’d spent so much time apart that all (Y/N) wanted to do was just to lie there in his arms.

“Babe?” Greg shifted, kneeling besides them on the bed.  
“Yeah?”  
Greg slid his hand into the pocket of his sweatpants, “We’ve been together for two years now and I know that we’ve both had… stuff to work through and the last few weeks have been hectic but,” he pulled his hand out, presenting them with a silver band, “I know that I love you and that you love me so will you marry me?” He asked, watching as (Y/N) processed the question. They burst into the widest grin possible, “Yes Greg, I will marry you!” Greg pulled them into his arms, their lips meeting in a passionate embrace. They kissed for a few minutes before Greg pulled back, sliding the band onto (Y/N)’s ring finger with a giddy smile. “What do you think babe?”  
“I love it.” They pressed a kiss to his cheek, the stubble scratching against their chin, “A perfect choice made by my handsome fiancé.”  
“I like the sound of that.”


End file.
